Twisted Fate
by Endless
Summary: Originally designed to be a single story. This is Farewell and the continue thereof. Set 500 years after Castlevania disappeared, it's another battle for our tragic prince Alucard
1. Farewell

> Author's notes: All characters are copyrighted by Konami (my favorite game makers). This is a story of Alucard's final battle with dracula from his POV. It's not going to be that long for this is the first fanfic I have ever written.... 

Farewell: By Kisei 

"Father!!!!," I shouted . Knowing my father the accursed Dracula is there. Looking around the room seeing nothing but darkness. I equipped my mother's sword and shield. This shall be a hard battle indeed.......... 

"Well met my son," Dracula says floating into view. At the sight of my father Memories of my mothers last words floated into my head. "Don't hate humans for theres is already a hard lot," my mother said as the villagers crucified her for being a witch. I promised my mother I would never kill humans. So I cast myself into eternal sleep. Hoping to purge this world of my bloodline. Alas I am awake again because of my father returning to this plane of existance. "Enough of this have at you," father said. With this he showed his true form. I begin to parry his blows. Using my mist form I slid behind him to deliver the final blow but as I materialized he slid back a few hundred feet. He begin to fire pentagrams at me. Using my wolf form I was able to dodge them easily. With those missing he begin to fire his magic balls, turning into mist they flew harmlessly pass. "Father you will not win this fight," I shouted but I was caught by his claws. As they ripped a hole through my side I cried out in pain. I open up my magic scroll and I made the motions for soul steal but all it did was ease the pain alittle. As the battle dragged on I could not get an upper hand. Every blow blocked and countered. I was out matched much to my disarray. then I rememeber a spell that will he me and defeat my father all at once. I equipped the shield rod and casted the spell. It amplified the power of my shield enabling it to instead of recieve damage from attacks I would gain life from them. I was also able to do heavy damage with this attack. My father begin to throw everything he had. I countered everything with a simple lift of my shield. He appeared to hit me with his hand and I teleported in front of his face and sliced his neck. 

"Dracula your time has come. Leave this world and haunt the soul of my mother no more." I shouted. "For what good is it to man if he gains the world and loses his own soul." Dracula said reciting a old bible verse from his youth. " Alucard tell me what was Lisa's last words?" Vlad asked. She said do not hate humans for theres is already a hard lot. Dracula wracked with pain spoke his last words, "Lisa forgive me." With that castlevania began to crumble. I raced as fast as my vampiric strength would let me. Through the hallways and corridoors I run not knowing if I will make it out before the castle disappears again. Alas I see daylight and I finally think it is over. 

I am now standing on a cliff over looking a beautiful lake. It was hard to believe that in this peace and serenity the ultimate evil had been here but a few hours before. Then I pick up the rustling of leaves and the rattling of chains. 

" So you made it." The Belmont said. Walking through the trees was Richter Belmont and his sister-in-law Maria Renard. Looking at her I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Yet I could not have her that was my curse. 

"Farewell we will not meet again." I said as I turn and dashed into the forest trying to get to my place of rest. I eventually made it to my resting place. The soft velvet lined coffin was sitting half-way open. "Alas it is time for my rest."I said as I climbed into my coffin. After about three hours into my sleep I felt a heart beating nearby, a soft hand stroked my face. Then Maria because surely thats who it was climbed into the coffin and laid next to me. Then she closed the lid and slept next to me. "Maybe my father actually did something for me after all." I thought as I fell into my deep sleep. 


	2. What's soon to come

Chapter 1: The Awakening  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My past continued to haunt me....even in my eternal sleep. Images of my time spent in my father's   
  
castle. My days spent living as a true vampire. My mother's last words as they burned her on the stake.   
  
" Do not hate humans, and if you cannot live with them, atleast seek them no harm, for theirs is already   
  
a hard lot.." Ever since I haven't prayed upon a mortal. I seek now to rid them of the menace of my   
  
father's bloodline. As I lay here in eternal sleep, thinking of all the wrongs committed. In this tomb so   
  
far away from the homeland that I love so much. All of my relics and familiars lie here surrounding my   
  
coffin of velvet and silk. Now...I continue to rest...  
  
  
A slight noise is heard on the far side of the tomb. "Hey Tatyana wake up." Tatyana, Alucard's fairy   
  
familiar, arose from her little house in the upper part of the tomb. "Why do you summon me Beliar..?"  
  
Beliar, Alucard's demon familiar, hovered above her. "Aren't you tired of sleeping Tatyana? I sure am."   
  
"You have a point. This eternal sleeping things isn't fun." She stretched her tiny body as the demon   
  
stared at Alucard's coffin. "Will you two keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep." A ghost  
  
materialized through the wall and came to a stop next to the familiars. "Malik.....you're a GHOST you don't   
  
have to sleep." The little demon familiar says before he flies to the other side of the room. "So what   
  
stop worrying about yourself. " Malik says as he starts to chase the little demon around the room.   
  
A quiet voice speaks from the darkest corners of the crypt. " All of you.....quiet...the master is trying to   
  
sleep.." Tatyana sticks her tongue out " Oh quiet blue water just because you never like to have any fun  
  
doesn't mean you keep us from having it. " Blue Water, Alucard's sword familiar, glided silently out of the  
  
corner. " You disrespect the master? I should kill you myself." Another voice silently spread about the   
  
crypt. "She means no harm Blue Water. Leave her be.." the owner of the voice appeared and landed upon   
  
the coffin. "Azazel she disrespects the master's sleep." Azazel, the bat familiar, goes to speak but   
  
suddenly stops. " Quiet everyone I sense another heartbeat coming from the coffin other then our   
  
master's." Everyone suddenly freezes and listens in. Blue Water was the first to speak "The heartbeat....it   
  
sounds human..." Tatyana flew over to the coffin and put her tiny hands upon it. "He's right. That's a   
  
human aura." Morlath flew over and hovered above the coffin." Maybe it's the master's human side you   
  
are sensing..?" She sent him a sudden glare. "I know the difference between the master and another   
  
human. Hey everyone whoever is in here is awakening." Tatyana rose from the coffin and flew over to   
  
hover next to Morlath. Azazel suddenly begin barking out orders. " Morlath secure the door of the tomb."   
  
"On it." he said as he flew to the door. The bat continued "Tatyana be prepared with a poison spell."   
  
"Yes, Azazel." She begin to cast the spell "it's ready whenever you say to cast." Azazel spoke on   
  
"Excellent. Malik and Blue water, we will surround the coffin as the human opens it." They each fly to their   
  
spots around the coffin as it begins to open...  
  
  
The coffin lid begins to open and a blonde hair girl raises up and finds herself surrounded by   
  
attackers. She looked around, trying to find where she was. Then she suddenly remembered...she had   
  
climbed into Alucard's coffin..  
  
  
Azazel was the first to speak "Tis the girl from castlevania. Maria I believe." Tatyana's spell began to   
  
glow brighter "Hey what is she doing here! " Morlath flew back to the coffin at the sound of this.  
  
"How did she get here..?" Malik hovered over her head invisible to the girl. "Can I kill her now..?"   
  
Blue water suddenly chimed in. " NO, the master wouldn't like that at all." Azazel suddenly flew over to the girl   
  
and landed in front of her. "Maria.....welcome to eternity....." 


	3. Grave Mistakes

Chapter 2: Grave Mistakes and Broken Fate

"Where am I...?" Maria spoke as she tried to get her bearings. "I remember following Alucard here but 

that's it...." 

Tatyana decided to be nice to the girl, flew over, and landed on her shoulder. "You're in 

Alucard's resting place. It is usually protected by shields keeping humans, such as yourself, away." 

Maria look over at the little fairy. "I see...what are your names everyone? I didn't know you could speak." 

Malik glowed in and out of existence and spoke in a silent whisper, "We do not owe our names...." 

She desecrated the crypt. 

Blue water hovering near by agreed, "He's right. We should banish her from this place..." 

Beliar scowled at the two familiars then flew over and bowed. "Fair lady I am Beliar the demon. The bat is Azazel. He's pretty much the head of us familiars when Alucard is away. The flying sword is Blue Water. He's extremely loyal but a bore to be around. The beautiful fairy on your shoulder is Tatyana. She's a great companion and she loves to have fun. Finally there's Malik the ghost. He's a great guy.......er.....sorta anyway he's touchy so watch what you say to him." 

Maria nodded and looked around to everyone. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Maria Renard." 

Malik was about to scold the impulsive demon when Azazel's ears picked up Alucard's hearbeat beginning to speed up. "Everyone the master is awakening...."

Maria quickly climbed out of the coffin as the familiars all hovered next to it. The Dhampire slowly rose and looked around. Climbing out of the coffin, he looked around and noticed his familiars. "What is the meaning of this..... Why have you disturbed me?" 

Maria slowly stepped out of the shadows. "I believe it's my fault, Alucard..." 

Alucard turned, unsheathed his sword and had it at her throat. He glared at her, showing his fangs, "What are you doing here? Aren't you a member of the Belmont clan? Finally decided to kill me....." 

Maria backed away from the sharp blade and looked into Alucard's storm grey eyes. "No, Alucard, it's nothing like that... I followed you here after you left Castlevania. I have been sleeping in your coffin with you ever since." 

Alucard suddenly remembered her climbing into the coffin and how happy he had been. He quickly dismissed the notion of...."happiness" Remembering something else, he noticed how grave her mistake had been. He looked at her with sad eyes..all his efforts had been in vain... "Maria.....don't you know what happens when a mortal sleeps in a coffin with my bloodline......"

She suddenly looked up and gave him an innocent look. "No...what happens...?" 

Filled with sadness and grief, he turns away, cursing hisself for his own stupidity... 

"You...are now a vampire...." 

She stumbled back, a shocked look covered her pale face. "but.....how?" 

Alucard, eyes filled with sadness, held his head down.."Your heart.....your blood....your entire body....it was surrounded in my aura for 100 years now...it kept you alive and young...but it also turned you into a vampire....my aura...took yours and made it as its own..." 

A small smile spread across her face but quickly disappeared. 

I can be with him...forever.... 

She went to speak again but suddenly spasmed and fell to the ground holding her head. Stopping as soon as it started she spoke in pained tones. "Alucard...there is evil in this land...." 

Alucard suddenly turned and looked at her. "Can you sense if it's my father...?" 

She shook her head and almost collapsed, "No, Alucard....this evil is stronger...older... than your father..."

Alucard looked away. "There are few older and more powerful than my father. There is only one of the first vampires that is evil...and if she is awake...the entire world is in danger....." 


	4. Family Ties

Family ties

_Author's notes: Alucard and Maria's POV will be seperated by " * " for the best story telling._

Chapter 3: Family Ties

"No...you see her....she is one of the oldest and most powerful...she turned Vlad in the peak of his

reign. There is one that is as old as her. He is as powerful as she but chose to leave humanity to their own

workings. His name is Raylus. He was my tutor when I left castlevania. Taught me the uses of various

weapons, relics, and a great deal of magic. We should try to find him. He should know what the she is

doing awake."

He looked at Maria. Her golden hair unbound hanging about her face. Her pale green eyes, her beautiful

lips, and her perfect frame. She was truly a creature of emmense beauty but her clothes were tattered from

age and most of her body was showing, " First though...we should get you some clothes..." She looked at

him. His clothes hadn't changed since they had left Castlevania. Still dressed in the finery of the prince he

was. His pale face still an untouched beauty. "What's so bad about my clothes. Yours seem fine....."

Alucard looked at her then looked away. "Just....look down..." Maria shrugged and looked down.

Blushing she looked up, the clothes were barely held together at the right spots. "I agree with you

Alucard....."

Alucard sent his familiars back to their tarots. All but Tatyana. He chose to leave her by his side. More as

company for Maria.

At that they left the crypt. Everything had changed. The singing birds were long gone. The trees were

dead. and zombies crept about the forest. "Maria...you have all of the powers I have..we're gonna

shapeshift to wolves and run to check on your clan. Shift by picturing A wolf in your mind and the

changes will begin on it's own. We should hurry....."

*******

Maria closed her eyes and thought of a wolf running through a forest. When she opened them again

they were only a few feet from the ground. Lifting her head, she picked up scents from everywhere. The

zombies, ravens, and rotting corpses all flooded her nose. Her ears picked up the sound of a mouse

stepping on a twig three miles away. She was utterly amazed at the senses of the wolf. She picked up

everything...

*******

"Maria we must hurry. Follow me. " Alucard dashed into the woods heading in the direction of the

village of the belmonts. Racing along at supernatural speeds they reached the village in less then 5

minutes. The village looked as if it was recently raided and burnt. Alucard raised his nose and found that

the closest belmont was in the house in front of him. Walking in he noticed a body lying on the floor near

the fireplace. He found no heartbeat rising from it. He sniffed again and death filled his nose. "They're

dead.....all of them.....dead...."

*******

"I can't believe this! No one is strong enough to kill the entire belmont clan!" She sniffed the air and it

infuriated her, "There were three men in this village. All of them hunters. No way that all of them could be

defeated. Yet.....they are....utterly...gone..."

She began to walk outside and her the beating a heart in the house. "Alucard someone is still alive! I'm

going! " She raced up the stairs and look around. She found a hunter lying in a pool of his own blood .

Returning to her normal form, she walked over and knelt near the man. 

" We were...attacked...group of vampires....unlike any we have ever faced....All of our attacks....useless....they are 

invincible......invincible..."

*******

"They're older then your god and your bible. Vampires are beings of the earth and nature. The only one

hurt by your holy magic was my father. Yet these vampires sought to get rid of your clan and make sure

no one could rise against her...."

Alucard said as he walked into the room, " Her army is unstoppable. They are elite among vampire..

Trained in every martial art ever created. They are the best there is at what they do. They don't even need

blood anymore. Even the sunlight doesn't stop them. Same as it doesn't harm Maria or I.. Your clan didn't

stand a chance...I'm sorry I was too late..."

*******

"You're...you're Alucard! Richter told us you were in eternal sleep. Then you..." he looked over at

Maria's pale face " Then you are Maria....but....you're no longer human..." he shook and laid

his head back down as Maria stroke his forehead. " Please...Alucard...Maria....make them pay for what

they did to us....make them pay for the destruction of the belmont clan...." the man shook violently and

collapsed. "Alucard...if she is powerful enough to kill the belmont clan.....do we really have a chance...?"

*******

He contemplated this for a moment " Yes, if we make it to Raylus. Now come. His castle isn't too far from

here. You can get some clothes there. Let's go." He shapeshifted into his bat form and flew out of the

window. She followed closely behind. The wind spread about him as he flew high into the sky filled with

sparkling diamonds. "it's all..so beautiful...tis a shame...it's all in jeopardy..."

Tatyana, who had been sleeping the entire time, awoke and flew back to talk to Maria. She had a hunch to go on.

*******

Maria saw the little fairy flying towards her and slowed down. Tatyana climbed on her back and she

continued to keep pace with Alucard. "Maria..let's have girl talk" Maria, too shocked to flap, almost

plummeted to the ground before she regained control. "Um....okay...."

Tatyanna spoke in almost a singing voice."You've fallen in love with him haven't you...?" Maria's heart

froze. "H-how did you...?"

Tatyanna grabbed her ears and tugged gently. "I'm a fairy duh. Either way...him...you will have to work on

him." Maria's ear perked up.." What do you mean..?" Tatyana begin to play as if she was riding a horse

"Whoooooooooo er..right anyway he believes if he falls in love that puts the person in danger forever and he

doesn't want anyone hurt on his behalf"

Maria began to think about this information...."Do you think he will be hard to win over....?" The little fairy

put her hand to her cheek.

"Well I don't know but I think he has feelings for you too......"


	5. Villa De Nocturne

Villa De Nocturne

_Author's Note: Of course blah blah legal mumbo jumbo. I do own something outta this. Raylus (aka Terry aka me ^^;;) and Dimitria (aka Courtney aka my girlfriend ^^)_

Chapter 4: Villa De Nocturne

A castle looms in the distance. In the highest spire of the castle,the vampire Raylus and his vampire wife Dimitria, watch over the world. These two immortal souls have long ago lost the need for the blood of humans. For centuries they have watched the world and not interfered but now...now they must....for she has awakened....and now...now the entire world is in danger....

" We're almost there Maria.. Watch out, he's quite good with traps." Flying close to the ground, he shapeshifts directly into a wolf and begins running towards the castle. Avoiding the ground pits and white roses, he makes it to the castle door. Turning back into human, he feels around the door for the secret unlocking switch. Suddenly he finds it and pushes it in. The gigantic doors began to open slowly.

" The doors of hell look more inviting then this...nevertheless..must continue.." at that he dashes into the castle as the doors close behind him.

" Maria, there should be an entrance in the tower on the right. Watch out it's defended by lasers and Guardians." Maria continued to circle the castle as Tatyana pointed out the entrance. Looking around, she thought aloud" You know...it was easier getting into Dracula's castle." Tatyana leaned over and looked in the bat's eye. "That's because he thought he was invincible. Haha but master Alucard can defeat anyone!" Maria entered a dive, as the laser armed themselves and aimed. "Tatyana that maybe true but we have to survive, now hold on. " The air filled with beams of light. Maria flying as if she had been a bat her entire life, dodged the beams and entered the spire. 

Tatyana flew around, checkig the surroundings. "It seems we've flown into the dungeon. There's bound to be ghosts here." Maria transformed back into her original form "Well might as well get started. You...." Maria suddenly slumped to the ground. Tatyana flew over to her, checking her pulse "She's still breathing maybe.." Tatyana suddenly slumped to the ground. "No one enters my castle without me knowing...." A man suddenly materialized from a shadow on the wall. Picking up the two, he teleported away.

Alucard had come to a room lit with softly burning candles. Looking around, he found a woman sitting in a chair. "Welcome to my castle. I am Lady Dimitria. You must be Alucard. Raylus was correct after all." Alucard went to a chair opposite of the woman. Looking at the woman, she was beautiful even more then Maria. Though her clothes. They were odd...different somehow... she was maybe 5'6 and dressed in a mixture of what looked like a jacket and vest crossbreed. Underneath a low cut, skin tight,sleeveless black shirt. Tight black leather pants adorned her lower half with knee high leather boots. Raising her hand he noticed the black leather gloves. She was truly not of this world. Sitting down, he slumped a bit." So if he knew I was coming. then he must know the urgency of my visit."

A low voice echoed through the room " Always straight to business, Alucard you will never change." 

Jumping from the rafters, Lord Raylus landed nimbly on the back of a chair. Alucard and Lady Dimitria shook there heads in union. Lord Raylus looked at his wife and grinned. 

Alucard looked at the full grown vampire, stronger then his own father, his hair was as long as Alucard's but brown. He stood over 6 feet tall and his eyes were black holes. His tan skin, unnatural for vampires as most were pale. He was dressed in the same finery as Alucard except made of blue silk. He wore a blue cape made for royalty. 

"It seems you won't either. Lord Raylus. Still in favor of your grand entrances." Alucard looked up at his old mentor. "How have you been?"

"Busy," he looks at his wife, "She's fond of the 20th century and it seems with old age we've gained the ability to time travel. So we've been back and forth." 

"Ah, I see." Alucard suddenly thinking of Maria. "Hey....."

"Ease your mind. They are fine." Lord Raylus raised his hand and the vampire and fairy floated down from the ceiling, coming to rest in two chairs. Snapping his fingers, the two woke up. "A minor sleeping spell."

Alucard walked over to Maria's side. "Are you alright? " he raised her head into his hands. "I'm fine Alucard. Where are we?" 

Alucard pointed to the two old vampires sitting next to each other.

"Welcome to Villa De Nocturne mon cherié. I am Raylus and this is my wife Dimitria... we are the masters of this castle. It seems we must go to battle. Though first you two must learn new fighting methods ...that is if you want to survive this. Maria you're with Dimi."   
  
"Very well then. Lead the way." Dimitrias stood and walked through the wall behind her. "This way. We can get some more clothes for you as well." Looking around nervously, she followed the vampire through the wall..  
  
Raylus grinned at the young vampire." Like old times eh? Let's go"  
  
Alucard called the Tatyana back to her tarot. "I'm ready."  
  
"Very well..." Raylus snapped his fingers and the room dematerialized. "Time to learn the new art of combat Alucard.."


End file.
